


Don't hide, Darlings

by Souschef



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Harems, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Sex, no beta we men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souschef/pseuds/Souschef
Summary: Summary: Suzuki Satoru logs into Yggdrasil for one last time, only to get stuck in-game with his human body. He gets shocked that he did not log out, while his subordinates get shocked that their master turned into a vulnerable human.Watch how he goes about charming the pants off everyone he fancies as he finally goes about creating the harem he never thought he wanted before.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Goan | Momonga/Sebas Tian, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Demiurge, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Mare Bello Fiore, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Pandora's Actor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 209





	1. harem member #1-Demiurge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overlord of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999359) by [PaperFox19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19). 



> Excerpts copied from Overlord Light Novel.  
> Stripshow inspired by Overlord of Men by PaperFox19.  
> Rating: NSFW  
> First fanfiction, written purely for self-indulgence.

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Sound**

Today was the last day of operation of Yggdrasil, a DMMO-RPG game. Suzuki Satoru, also known as Momonga, guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, had been playing this game for several years. Having built this very guild together with his friends, way back when it first began, Momonga sighed. They used to invest all of their paid leaves and annual bonuses into the game, and Ainz Ooal Gown was the baby born of their very efforts. Yet, all of them abandoned it, one by one, sucked into their real lives or another game, leaving Momonga all alone at the end. And now, even the Game Devs had decided to abandon this sinking ship and shut down all servers of Yggdrasil.

Closing his eyes, Momonga sighed.

_Farewell, Ainz Ooal Gown. It had been a blast._

“3,2,1,0, thank you for playing Yggdrasil. We hope you had an enjoyable time.”

…

…

Heaving a sigh, Momonga opened his eyes.

_Huh??_

The scenery did not change back into the darkness of his headset. Instead, it stayed the same- the guild’s fancy chandeliers greeted him, making him speechless.

0:00:38

_What’s going on? It’s already past the announced time, could this be a system error, or did they postpone the end?_

_No, there should be a GM message if this were an error._

Flabbergasted, he tried to access the main interface to check if there were any messages from the GM, before stopping in shock.

_His fingers were that of a human._

“What the hell is happening here?!” Momonga freaked out.

“Who are you! What are you doing sullying the greatness of our leader’s throne with your unsightly figure?”

Startled, Momonga spun his head, only to be in shock yet again. It was an NPC making an inquiry- Albedo.

“Wait… That aura…Momonga-sama? Is that you? What happened to you?”

She had such lifelike eyes, reflecting the horror in the pair of garnets, as if a shadow were casted over them.

_I must have gone insane. An NPC had initiated a conversation. And those expressions she has! Such expressiveness has never been caught on any games I’ve ever played._

“What?”

“Perhaps I can call forth our healer to dispel any ailments or curse? You seem to have turned human, Momonga-sama! We can’t have our wonderful leader in such a weak body. Such a weak and frail human container can never hold a candle to the might and power of our leader!”

_Oh yeah, the guardians abhor humans, if I seem to remember correctly._

“…Yes, perhaps a trip to the doctor will help. Summon Demiurge to accompany me, perhaps he will have some insight to this. Also, tell the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the Fourth and the Eighth Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the Sixth Floor in an hour’s time. I will inform Demiurge himself, there is no need to inform him.”

“Yes, Momonga-sama.”

“Sebas.”

“Yes, Momonga-sama.”

_Wow, Sebas is as lifelike as Albedo. They both have sincere expressions, unlike the deadpan faces previously._

Taking on a superior attitude, Momonga commanded: “Exit the Tomb with one of the Pleiades and investigate the surrounding region. Let the rest of them continue guarding the Ninth floor. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other party as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat.”

“Understood, Momonga-sama, I will do so immediately.”

When Sebas left together with the maids, Momonga heaved a sigh of relief before slumping into his seat.

_What should I do now? It seems that I really am stuck in-game. But, even if I can escape, do I want to? There is nobody waiting for me on the other side._

Concerns and worries circled around his brain, making him feel a migraine appearing.

…

_Knock, Knock_

The door opened and in came Demiurge.

“My lord, I have come to report.” Demiurge kneeled.

“Rise.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Come here.”

“Yes, my lord.” He swiftly climbed up the steps towards the throne, his tail swishing pleasingly at the command.

_Whoa! He smells so good…_

_...Wait, smell? I can actually smell Demiurge’s scent? There wasn’t such a function like that in Yggdrasil…_

“Demiurge, it has come to my attention that I have shifted into a human, therefore, there is a need for me to administer some tests. As such, I require you to aid me with it.”

“Yes, as expected of you, my lord. Please use me as you please!”

“Demiurge, I am going to touch you.”

“Yes, my lord.” He leaned forward, anticipating the grace given by his lord.

Momonga grabbed his hands, noting how the cuffs of his suit adorned the slim and tan wrist, as well as the black hand gloves that fit him snugly, giving off an elegant feeling.

“Ah!” Demiurge sucked a deep breath at the sudden contact with his lord. 

_He has a pulse. Does that mean Demiurge is no longer an NPC, but a living being?_

Momonga pondered while rubbing Demiurge’s hands, feeling the silky glide of the satin gloves and the smooth skin peeking between the ends of Demiurge’s suit and gloves, marvelling at the realness of such feeling.

The tips of Demiurge’s ears have turned pink, as if he was blushing from his touch.

_He is only an NPC commanded by an AI, yet why does he look so alive?_

_Then, for the last test..._ “Demiurge, I order you to strip!”

…

…

Silence reverberated the throne room.

_…Have I screwed it up now?_ Momonga started to sweat internally.

On the other hand, Demiurge, having fallen into a daze at such an unprecedented request felt his face ripen and a grin growing on his face. “Yes, my lord!”

He began stripping methodically, the 6-piece suit giving way to a delectable expanse of skin.

Loosening his tie, he let it fall on the floor, followed by his blazer, giving way to a nicely fitted vest.

_He would make a very fine gentleman spy._ Momonga snickered at the reference, praising internally.

Slowly, Demiurge started unbuttoning his white dress shirt, his fingers trembling in anticipation of baring it all for his lord. Tingles ran down his spine at the thought of his lord appraising his body. Finally, his fingers managed to corporate and the last button gave way. The shirt fell off his shoulders, baring his upper body for his lord to see.

Such a feast for the eyes made Momonga almost felt like drooling. It felt as if the temperature of the throne room had turned up a notch. His throat suddenly turned dry, and he swallowed to wet his dry throat. Demiurge had such a fine body. Well-defined abdominal muscles with mermaid lines peeking out of those trousers. A pair of delectable nipples peeked after being exposed to the cool air of the throne room, making it similar to dessert with a cherry on top. His entire body was seducing his eyes, seducing him to only look at him, only him.

Letting his gaze flow naturally downwards, he examined the beautiful half-hard cock hanging freely. It was a sight to behold. Lifting his hand, he cupped Demiurge’s left chest, marvelling at the well-developed pectoral muscle whilst feeling his heartbeat.

_Bathump, Bathump._

_The heartbeat sure is fast. Is Demiurge nervous?_

He pinched a nipple between his fingers, hearing a muffled yelp escaping from Demiurge.

_Oh._

“Are you enjoying this, Demiurge?” Smirking, he rolled the pink bud between his two fingers, eliciting a whimper from him.

“My lord, more, please!” Demiurge begged, the cool façade of his melting into nothingness. Pleased, Momonga plucked at his nipples, tweaking and teasing them at intervals, as if he was a talented musician manipulating his instrument to induce lovely music.

Slowly, he slid his hands downwards, feeling Demiurge’s muscles, before sliding to the back to knead the plentiful and tight buttocks.

Demiurge moaned long and loud. Unable to withstand the touches bestowed by Momonga, he panted, “My lord, please!”

“Oh?” Momonga teased, before huffing, “Can’t be helped then.” He maneuvered Demiurge to sit on his lap with his back facing him before grasping his weeping member into his hand. Demiurge arched his back, his lord’s hand circled around his shaft, causing pre-cum to leak out as his breath hitched. Feeling his lord nibbling at his throat, he instinctively bared his throat while unconsciously spread his legs suggestively, silently asking for more. His lord, as if listening to his soundless pleas, squeezed his cock, using his thumb to lovingly rub the head. All the while laving love bites at the lovely column of skin available for his mouth to explore.

“Ah! My lord! I’m coming!” Demiurge convulsed as streams of thick milky sperm spilled out and splattered all over his chest, glasses, and face, making it an exquisite view. He slumped against Momonga’s chest, panting as he tried to recover from his high.

Momonga felt the cum between his fingers, before popping one of them into his mouth, tasting the demon sperm.

_Hmm, it’s actually tasty- musky, bittersweet with a creamy texture. What a surprise._

When Demiurge glimpsed at his lord and found that sight, he moaned, feeling his cock giving a twitch of interest.

_His lord was actually tasting his sperm! His lord is so hot~_

His lord chuckled, before gently reminding him, “Not now, Demiurge. Instead, I need you to accompany me to visit Neuronist Painkill to appraise me. Go freshen yourself up and meet me at the entrance of the 5th floor. We can continue where we left off tonight at my bedchambers.”

Blushing, Demiurge complied, “Yes, of course, right away my lord.”

He slowly got off Momonga’s thighs, trying to savour the last of his lord’s warmth, before hastily donning on his clothes.

“Please excuse me, my lord.” Demiurge lightly closed the door.


	2. All the Guardians, unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momonga gathers up his henchmen and does headcount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler copied from Overlord Light Novel with minor adjustments made. PG13 lul.

As the throne doors closed with a muted thud, Momonga sighed.

_Let me assess the circumstance. The fact that I can do an 18+ action like this means this isn’t in a new Yggdrasil game and the chance that it is a completely different DMMO- RPG is also low. There is a possibility that this imaginary world would become real._

Oh well, no use ruminating over things. Might as well experiment with whatever powers I still possess.

Standing with a flourish, he straightened his sorcerer’s robes before looking at the various rings adorned on his fingers. One of them was the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, which enabled unlimited teleportation between the named rooms of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazerick. It was a very handy cash item, and Momonga fervently hoped it still worked.

With a twist of the ring, he envisioned the grounds of the 5th floor. In a flash, he arrived at his destination. _Wow, still as handy huh._

The sixth floor was styled like a Colosseum, where intruders would fight against golems, featuring seats for the audience and a VIP box for the members to watch the brutal combat.

There, gathered at the floor, were all the Floor Guardians.

“It seems everyone is here.”

Albedo commanded:

“Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme One.”

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before Momonga could interrupt, they had lined up before him. Albedo stood at their head, while the other Guardians formed a line behind her, kneeling on one knee with their heads bowed.

“Raise your heads.”

Everyone raised their heads simultaneously. Their coordination was so immaculate that Momonga wondered if they had practiced that movement together.

“Then… first, I thank all of you for coming here.”

“There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama’s loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord.”

Momonga smiled.

Just then, Momonga saw Sebas jogging over to them, until he reached the Guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee as well.

“Momonga-sama, forgive my lateness.”

“It’s fine. Proceed to report on the surrounding conditions.”

Sebas raised his head and looked around at the Guardians kneeling beside him.

“...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians need to know as well.”

“Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures.”

“...I see. Then, were the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?”

“No, There was nothing special about it. There was also no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land.”

“I see, so there was only a starry sky… Thank you for your hard work, Sebas.”

“Aura and Mare… can you conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick? Simple illusions don’t seem very reliable, and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache.”

Aura and Mare looked at each other and began thinking. After a while, Mare spoke up:

“U-Using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls in mud, and then add plants as camouflage.”

“Very well. I shall assign Aura and Mare to carry out this task together. While doing so, you may draw the necessary supplies from each Floor. Since we cannot camouflage the view from the air, we shall use illusions after finishing the earthworks, so nobody will be able to detect Nazarick from the outside.”

“Y-Yes. U-Understood.”

That was all Momonga could think of at the moment. There were probably a lot of holes left in the plan, but that could be dealt with slowly, later on. After all, it had only been a few hours since all this had happened.

“Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard.”

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex, boo.


	3. Come pop my cherry, Demiurge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time approaches, and Momonga finally brings Demiurge to bed- it’s snu-snu time! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob scene inspired by Nii-san ga peropero; an Ao no Exorcist dj by Fizzcode/ Satonishi. Check it at your own risk.  
> Rating: NSFW

Demiurge was thrilled at being called to service his lord in his nightly pleasures. He had always fantasized his lord utilizing his body to satisfy his carnal pleasures, and such a thing to happen was nigh impossible. That was, until the introduction of the New World, and his lord suddenly acquiring a human vessel, equipped with _very fine_ functions, as Demiurge had felt prodding his derriere when he was seated on his lord this afternoon. Filthy thoughts of his lord’s fine staff made Demiurge blush, his tail swishing in thrill.

He stripped himself neatly before entering the bath in his quarters, determined to clean himself off every inch of dirt, prepping for tonight’s rendezvous. He decided to refrain from touching himself in order to preserve everything in pristine condition for his lord, even though his balls were already drawn tight in anticipation, his cock upright and standing at attention.

Using a special essential oil after cleaning himself, he made sure his skin was smooth and well- moisturized so that it will be pleasing for his lord to touch.

_To be blessed with such an encounter!_

After cleaning and redressing, his heart started pounding. His lord was going to touch him just like how he had always desired. He was going to present his virginity to his lord, as he always wished for.

_And it is real._

A reality instead of a fantasy.

He had always thought he had zero chance, rationalizing that Albedo, or even Shalltear were way more appropriate to be Lord Momonga’s bed partners, or consorts even. It had never occurred to him that he would be an appropriate partner for his lord- far from it actually, due to his evil nature and tendencies as dictated by his creator. Of course, he has never resented his creator for creating him this way, as his tendencies have aided him in his efforts to prosper Nazarick. But just sometimes, when doubt creeps up to him, when the feeling of abandonment hits him particularly hard on the few days, he wonders, if he were created a female, if he were created with a kinder personality, would the supreme beings had stayed. Of course, it was illogical thinking, for his creator had created him perfectly, but for what other reasons had the Supreme Beings abandon them?

_But it’s alright now, for Lord Momonga stayed_ , Demiurge comforted himself, the thought of his Lord Momonga dispelling all dreary thoughts, only filling his head with adoration and anticipation.

Determined, he would do his best to serve his lord tonight, to make sure that he would never entertain any thoughts of abandoning them.

_Perhaps, if my performance is up to par tonight, my lord would keep me as his permanent bed partner! Such a privilege!_ Demiurge dreamily thought, his throat drying up at the thought of his lord summoning him to his bedchambers every night.

…

“Lord Momonga.” Demiurge knocked, his stomach knotted due to a cocktail of anticipation and nervousness.

“Come in, Demiurge.”

“My lord, I am ready to serve you with my all tonight!” Demiurge simpered, looking towards his lord, adoration and lust evident in his bejewelled eyes and tented pants.

“Excellent, Demiurge. Then, strip for me once more.” Lord Momonga commanded

“Yes, my lord! Please, sit and enjoy my performance.”

Demiurge’s gaze suddenly shifted, from the soft adoration mixed with lust, into a predatory gaze, a smirk lifting the corners of his lips, as if challenging his lord to touch, to claim what is rightfully his.

His tongue poked out, slowly gliding across those delectable plump lips, making them glisten in the bedroom lights. He could feel his lord’s eyes following the movement of his tongue, as if a connoisseur assessing a treasures’ worth.

Delighted at the sole attention his lord is showering him with, Demiurge grew bold and started to unbutton his suit jacket, taking his time, making sure to tease his lord, knowing that his lord wants to be teased as such. He slowly let his suit jacket sensually slip off his shoulders, before primly resting it on the chair of the vanity near the bed, making sure to accentuate the curve of his derriere whilst bending down. Straightening back up, he continued where he left off, his waistcoat gone.

Teasingly, he bit on his left glove, slowly removing it with his teeth. He sensually licking his palm, wetting it before palming his crotch, leaving an obscene wet imprint on it.

His hands slowly wandered back up, detouring to tease his nipples, before leisurely unbuttoning his dress shirt, languidly letting his hand trace his skin at every moment.

His lord’s gaze left a trail of fire as it followed his hand movements, the intensity leaving him shivering while trying to suppress the whimpers from slipping his throat. To be given the sole attention of his beloved Supreme Being, it would be a surprise if he could still act suave. His hands almost halted at the passionate and lustful gaze of his lord, but a frown from his supreme being made him resume his movements, for fear of displeasing his lord. When his lord gave a growl in approval, a whimper instinctively tumbled out of him. Such animalistic reaction awakened a hidden need in him- the need to be dominated, to be held in submission.

His always-active brain started to hibernate and gave way to his carnal desires, making him forget about the striptease show he was performing halfway for his lord. He whined in need knees dropping to the lush carpet floor with a muted thud.

“Master, your cock, please!” Demiurge begged, all sense and reason flying out of the window, leaving only his instincts to take the front seat - and his instincts were all but howling for _cock, cock, and only cock._

Swiftly, he crawled towards his lord, alluringly swaying his hips. Reaching his destination between his lord’s parted legs, he knelt demurely, rubbing his cheek on his lord's left thigh.

“Master’s cock, please?” Demiurge pleaded prettily, coquettishly looking upwards from beneath his fluttering long lashes.

Highly pleased with Demiurge’s demeanour, his lord smiled indulgently at Demiurge before nodding his head. 

Receiving the approval, Demiurge leaned forward and planted his face straight into his Master’s crotch, inhaling deeply his Master’s musk. A heavenly concoction of scents barraged his senses, wisps of arousal tingling through his entire body.

_If only I could bottle up the lovely smell of Master, how amazing would that be! He would totally drench himself in that divine aroma, if allowed._

Nuzzling at the magnificent tent forming, Demiurge felt proud, this was physical proof that he could incite such a reaction from his lord. Preening, Demiurge peppered tiny kisses all over his lord’s clothed erection whilst unbuttoning his jeans.

Lord Momonga groaned and lifted one of his hand to rest atop of his head. Emboldened by his lord’s reactions, he teasingly used his teeth to lower the zipper of his lord’s slacks. Smirking, he licked a long stripe of his clothed erection, eliciting a sigh from his lord. He mouthed his cock through the fabric, feeling ecstatic at its substantial girth and hefty weight. Demiurge was a Size Queen- and damn was he proud of it, going by the amount of dragon dildo’s he owned/ he was created by Lord Ulbert this way- and his Master far surpassed his fantasy/expectations. Not that he cared whatever size his Master was, he was perfect just the way he was.

Slipping a thumb beneath his lord’s boxers, he swiftly undressed him, Lord Momonga lifting his hips to help him, seemingly eager to rid of the offending garments.

Grasping Lord Momonga’s fat 10-inch cock in his hands, he was wowed by his lord’s equipment. He was blown off his bollocks at his lord’s size. It was way bigger than any of the dildos he had in his collection. His lord truly was the embodiment of the phrase “hung like a horse”, having once overheard Lord Ulbert and Lord Perorocino’s conversation. Demiurge swallowed his saliva, if he could be plugged with his lord’s cock all day, he would definitely be in bliss.

He carefully licked the tip, glancing up at his lord, who gave an encouraging nod in return. Beaming, he confidently showered the entire length with kitten licks, immensely enjoying his lord’s vocal approval. Lord Momonga’s groans were heavenly, his voice reached straight to his cock, making it twitch hungrily each time his lord made a noise of approval.

Demiurge popped the head into his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue. Lightly sucking on the head, he revelled in his lord’s taste, it was absolutely divine. His lord moaned long and loud, making Demiurge look upwards towards his master with eyes full of happiness and affection.

Seeing Demiurge so vulnerable, eyes brimming of affection and adoration, Momonga groaned, his control snapping. Roughly, he pushed Demiurge’s head while concurrently lifting his hips up, entering Demiurge’s cavern at once. It was hot and slick, as if Momonga was experiencing the full brunt of the Seventh Floor without any of his buffs- such overwhelming pleasure was on the verge of pain, and Momonga was immediately addicted to it.

_!!_

_What was that?_

_It’s like... a jolt..._

_I never thought that it might feel so good to give a blowjob… I…_

“You really… took it all in… Excellent, Demiurge.” Momonga marvelled.

Pleased, Demiurge expanded greater effort to be rewarded with more, making sure to suck on the tip whenever his lord pulled out, swirling the tip of his tongue on the slit.

_Master’s smell is stronger than usual… Probably because he’s thrusting straight into the back of my throat…_

_It feels like I’m being violated by Master… I’m so happy…_

“Demiurge!” Momonga shouted in an attempt to warn him, the waves of pleasure overwhelmed him as the grip on his control snapped, making him pull Demiurge’s hair.

Streams of cum flooded Demiurge’s throat, engulfing him in his lord’s pheromones.

_Master’s coming inside of me…_

Demiurge shivered; his lord’s fragrance made him want to drown in it for eternity.

_Will swallow… swallow Master’s semen…_

“Mm…”

**Gulp.**

_OMG Demiurge swallowed it._

“Yummy~”

His cock gave a valiant twitch in effort.

_Haha, my first time and it was by Ulbert’s NPC. How pathetic._ Momonga thought sarcastically. _Not that Demiurge isn’t fine, not at all._

_But wow, Demiurge is fantastic at blowjobs. I must ask him for an encore at a later date._

After gathering his thoughts, he felt that he had to return such a wonderful service. Of course, while also sating his curiosity of Demiurge’s body.

Hauling Demiurge up from his kneeling position, he positioned him on his lap, legs spread across his legs. Cupping the bountiful ass, Momonga leaned forward to capture those sinful lips, unable to forget how captivating they were wrapped around his dick. Lips moulding together like they were meant for each other, they finally kissed for the first time. Momonga captured Demiurge’s upper lip between his, slowly massaging It, revelling at the softness. He sensually sucked on it, making Demiurge moan at the action. After Momonga was satisfied with thoroughly exploring Demiurge’s lips, it turned puffy under Momonga’s tender attention. After relinquishing his hold of Demiurge’s lip, he sneakily licked Demiurge’s swollen lips, asking permission for entrance. Demiurge immediately parted his lips with a whine, his own tongue seeking out his to play.

Lifting Demiurge up in a bridal carry, he placed Demiurge in the centre of the bed, carefully fluffing up a few pillows for his head and propping up Demiurge ass with a cushion, on display for all to see.

“Be still, Demiurge. I wish to explore the body that Ulbert has perfected.”

The pink dustings on his cheeks matched the reds painted on his ears. Demiurge flushed, acquiescing, settling back down.

Lying on top of Demiurge, Momonga couldn’t resist those glistening lips enticing him into another kiss. They slowly tangled their tongues in a teasing dance, as Demiurge shyly starts to reciprocate, the two virgins slowly learn the tango whilst learning each other’s mouth. Demiurge’s slick and hot cavern was very inviting. He slowly swirled his tongue around the cavern, thoroughly mapping it out with his tongue, slowly exploring, marking Demiurge as his own territory.

Eventually, Momonga lifted himself off Demiurge’s lips to let Demiurge breathe, while he slowly slid down his body, stopping to shower Demiurge’s neck with affection.

He buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the sensual scents that made up Demiurge.

It was a swirl of cedarwood and musk, wrapped around the scent that marked out Demiurge, together with lingering notes of ember and smoke, making him an embodiment of sexual masculinity.

He mapped out his body with tiny open-mouthed kisses, as if marking his territory.

_Mine, mine, all mine._

Paying special attention to those lovely buds, Momonga slowly groped his chest, intrigued. Demiurge had lovely pectoral muscles, making Momonga want to knead at them forever, marvelling at its tautness.

“Ah~ Master! Not there- Aahn~ “

Demiurge keened when his Master moved on to pinch his nipples, making them stand erect at the attention. Those delectable buds bloomed into a lovely shade of scarlet, turning puffy after Momonga continuously teased them, tweaking them between his fingers and scraping his fingernails over them, eliciting a full-body shiver from Demiurge.

“Nn… Master, Noo!”

Demiurge gasped as his back arched, his nipples started leaking out what seemed to be milk.

Momonga was surprised, Demiurge actually started lactating!

Astonished, Momonga looked upwards at Demiurge’s face. His face was burning a crimson red, as he squeaked out,

He curiously leant down and lapped at the liquid.

Deciding that he liked the taste of it, he latched on it, lightly sucking on the teat for more.

He alternated between the two nipples, giving equal attention to them both, sucking on one while pinching the other, teasing the liquid out.

Demiurge moaned, his nipples oversensitive after being teased too much, growing red and puffy.

“Master… No more… hurts…” Demiurge whined, gently pushing his master in hopes that he will disengage and continue forward.

Huffing lightly at Demiurge’s coy act, Momonga decided to give Demiurge a break. Giving an affectionate kiss to both teats, before moving back up to kiss Demiurge’s lips in apology, Demiurge welcoming his Master’s affection again.

Momonga lightly mapped a path down with smooches, exploring every nook and crevice, covering every inch of exquisite sun-kissed skin.

Tracing Demiurge’s happy trail, Momonga teasingly mouthed Demiurge’s notable/substantial bulge forming a tent in his trousers.

Stripping his trousers off, he gave a loving lick, delighted at the sight

Demiurge moaned in protest, but Momonga silenced it with a suck of the head

Momonga proceeded southwards

It was twitching, as if lying in anticipation of what Momonga was about to do/ execute/ carry out

He gave a long lick from the base of Demiurge’s cock to the crack of his ass

Demiurge wailed, his back arching as his balls quivered.

“You’re so sensitive, Demiurge. How delightful!” Momonga smirked.

After wetting his entrance with saliva, Momonga summoned the lubricant on the nightstand which he specifically asked the Pleaides to prepare.

Making sure his fingers are well lubricated, he slowly inserted a finger.

He moaned; Demiurge made such a glorious sight. His hole unfurled like a blooming flower from his single index. His balls shivered from the contact, acting like a young virgin maiden, shying away from his touch.

Momonga paused and stared at the sight, enraptured, as Demiurge’s ass squirmed from the intense stare. It was as if there was a suction, sucking and squeezing his finger without rest.

He repeatedly pumped his finger, slowly gaining speed as Demiurge got used to it, before inserting his index finger, languidly scissoring them, lovingly prepping him, marvelling at his tightness.

The tight ring of muscle gave way under his probing touch. Demiurge’s breath hitched, a part of Lord Momonga was inside him.

Not Albedo, not Shalltear, but _him_. Him, a mere 7th floor guardian of Nazarick.

Not able to wait any longer, Momonga withdrew his fingers, positioning his cock, his head _finally_ breaching the entrance.

“Master, I’m finally yours! Claim me, mark me as yours only, master!” Demiurge implored.

“No hurry, Demiurge. The night is still young. I will claim you all night long, till every single inch of you, heart, body and soul, have my name etched on it!” Momonga promised.

Demiurge could feel his passage widening, accommodating his lord’s girth, moulding into his form, receiving him into his depths. He shivered, welcoming the slight sting from the stretch. Even with the meticulous preparation his lord has gifted him with, it was still a tight fit.

It felt like an eternity before Momonga managed to finally bottom out. Both of them groaned, revelling in the feeling of fullness and completion.

Momonga leaned down, closing the distance between the two bodies, sealing their lips together. The soft plumpness bloomed open to welcome his tongue, inviting him for a dance between the two lovers.

Demiurge lightly sucked his Master’s tongue, his master had such an addictive taste, one he could never get enough of forever. Lord Momonga tasted of death and power, one he wished he could just fill himself up to the brim with.

Feeling Demiurge relax under his tongue’s ministrations, Momonga slowly untangled himself before sliding slowly outwards. The both of them groaned at the feeling of friction leaving sparks of euphoria in its wake.

Lord Momonga slowly impaled into him, trying to grasp his rhythm, long and deep, making Demiurge’s toes curl in pleasure as he panted. His arms curled around his lord in a deadlock, with his ass sucking and twitching around his cock, as if preventing his lord from leaving.

_Squelch, Squelch._ A harmony of panting and utterly indecent sounds of skin meeting skin, of balls hitting ass, emerged from the otherwise silent chambers, the sounds echoing around the corners of the luxurious room, making it enchantingly erotic to Demiurge’s ears.

“Ah!” Momonga managed to hit his prostate, making Demiurge gasp as blinding white pleasure shot upwards to engulf his entire body, making him shiver. A scattering of fireworks exploded behind his eyes as they rolled back, the stimulus almost too much for him.

Momonga smirked, Demiurge’s reaction was just too cute, how lucky that he managed to hit jackpot only after a few tries.

“I’ll stir up your insides! Fill you up to the brim with my cum! Imprint my cock in your ass!”

“Nn… No... More...” Demiurge panted; his breath cut short with every thrust.

He growled at the erotic moan demiurge leaked. Hastening his pace while making sure to lovingly abuse his prostate, he took absolute delight in Demiurge’s reactions, hungry for more.

“Come, Demiurge, moan for me. You’re mine, aren’t you? Moan like a slut for your master, that’s an order.”

“Ah!”

“Yes, this slut will attend to you in whatever way you desire! I’m yours to play with, master!”

“Mine! All mine- your cute weeping cock, your tight ass-pussy, your slutty little nipples!”

“Master! Cum- “Demiurge choked out a warning, before arching off the bed, his cum splattering with an arch all over his chest. His brain short-circuited, a haze of white fog settling in his brain, making him unable to comprehend anything.

Momonga groaned, Demiurge’s hole tightened its vice-like grip on his cock when he came, making him blank out before the pleasure he had been holding back snapped his control.

Bucking wildly into Demiurge, he thrust in hard and fast a few times before he too came, inseminating Demiurge with a barrage of his semen.

Demiurge moaned one last time at the feeling of being filled to the brim with his Master’s semen. It was so much that he could feel some immediately leaking out once Master withdrew.

The both of them panted, relishing in the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of my accumulated juice, no more chapters left :P


	4. Introduction to Harem member #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning, the both of them have fresh milk for breakfast. Pandora’s Actor first scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NSFW (no intercourse, but still)  
> Unbeta-ed and unedited, so excuse if there were errors. 
> 
> Notes: So, I fell into this rabbit hole called VTubers, whoops.

Morning came in a flash, and as Demiurge slowly blinked awake, he found himself engulfed in the embrace of Lord Momonga, his head propped on his chest while Momonga stroked his hair lovingly

“Awake?” Momonga kissed the top of Demiurge’s head

“Mm, good morning, Momonga-sama.” Demiurge murmured

“Good morning, darling.” Demiurge blushed at the nickname as sweetness filled his chest

Raising his head, he sweetly pecked Momonga’s lips

Chuckling, Momonga returned it with a deep kiss, exploring the cavern

“Mmph lord-“ silencing Demiurge’s protest

After stealing Demiurge’s breadth away from him, Momonga took a look at his face and was satisfied, adoring Demiurge’s dazed eyes and blushing skin

“Breakfast, my dear?” Momonga questioned after letting Demiurge regain his breath

“Yes please, my lord.” Demiurge smiled briefly, before going back for more, his lord’s essence was irresistible, as always.

After an intense bout of make-out session that almost led to something more, the both of them finally managed to freshen themselves and headed towards the dining room

Once all the dishes- all luxurious human food- were set, Momonga dismissed all servants, before insisting Demiurge sit beside him

Momonga and Demiurge slowly savoured breakfast, taking turns to feed each other morsels of food while stealing kisses in between, reluctant to part.

Unable to help himself, Momonga’s libido surges and he makes Demiurge perch at the edge of the dining table, legs spread apart to accommodate him.

“Can’t have my breakfast without freshly squeezed milk, can’t I?”

He peels off Demiurge’s layers, revealing the silk-like skin and delectable cherries.

Without further ado, Momonga latches onto a soft and tender nub, gently sucking it into his mouth

The teat slowly hardens and peaks under Momonga’s pampering attention.

He swirls his tongue around it, letting his teeth catch the pebble, pulling a little before letting go

Seeing the nipple so red and stiff attracts Momonga back to it with an open mouthed kissed, this time he cruelly bites onto the teat, viciously sucking on it till he feels it swell under his ministrations, and a sweet fragrance wafts into his nose

Milk starts to leak from his teat, and from the insistent sucking of Momonga, a torrent comes about

Demiurge keens, unable to withstand the mix of pain and pleasure Momonga keeps feeding him, his tented trousers start to darken as his cock leaks through the fabric

“Ah, master, please, the other side too! The other side itches~”

“You poor thing. Here, master will help you ease the itch, darling.”

Momonga switches to the abandoned bud, still looking soft and loveable. He attacks it ferociously, Biting the tip between his teeth and grinding it side to side.

“Noo, Master, too much! Softer, please!”

Pain and pleasure entwine as Momonga tortures the nipple, making Demiurge tear up.

Momonga sighed, releasing it, “Well, aren’t you a fussy little thing.”

He then laps at the nipple with his tongue to soothe the pain, before moving away to appraise his masterpiece.

With both nipples glowing crimson, swollen and wet with saliva, milk leaking down Demiurge’s chest- it was so splendid, Momonga felt a twinge of pride.

Unable to hold back his desires anymore, he quickly rids himself of his pants, before ordering:” Come, Demiurge, let me feed you your daily dose of milk.”

Excited, Demiurge quickly clambers down from the table, slithering under it and quickly snuggles between Momonga’s legs, nuzzling his cheek to Momonga’s flushed cock, savouring the velvety feel of it against his cheek.

“Come now, don’t play with your food, darling, or I won’t feed you next time.” Feeling a little impatient, Momonga softly threatened.

Properly chastised, Demiurge immediately opens his mouth wide and swallows Momonga’s cock down in one single try, almost choking on it. He quickly pulls it out, before retrying it slowly this time, enjoying the feeling of Momonga filling up his throat, making his cheeks filled and throat bulge.

As Momonga’s scent starts to thicken and precum starts forming, Demiurge starts to enjoy it more- he could never get enough of Momonga’s taste and smell.

Momonga couldn’t hold back his desires anymore. Roughly grabbing 2 fistfuls of hair, he started thrusting up wildly into the hot and wet cavern. Demiurge’s throat wrapped snuggly around his cock, making it unbearable.

“Demiurge, I’m coming!” Momonga shouted as he thrusted deep inside his throat, coating his throat with semen.

Demiurge released his cock after licking it clean, savouring every last essence Momonga could offer, before reverently putting the limp cock back into Momonga’s suit.

Momonga sighed in satisfaction, pulling Demiurge up to reward him with a kiss.

“Come with me, I wish to visit the Treasury.”

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

_At the treasury…_

The moment they opened the heavy doors leading to the entrance of the Treasury, they saw a figure bowing to them flamboyantly.

“I bid you a fond welcome, my creator, Momonga-sama!”

_Ah, good old Pandora’s Actor._

Pandora’s Actor had a flat face with no nose or other features.The pink, egg-like head was smooth and shiny, without a single hair to mar its surface. It was surprisingly cute. But underneath the quirky cuteness hid a dangerous monster.

A level one hundred NPC personally designed by Ainz and placed in charge of the Treasury. His talents lay in disguise, and he could copy forty five separate forms and even their abilities up to a whopping 80%

His hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars twenty years ago.

After forcefully clicking his heels together, he raised his right hand to his cap in a grossly overacted salute.

“...You seem quite lively.”

“Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? And to think you would have in your train the Guardian of the 7th Floor!”

Demiurge, who stood beside Ainz, seemed to be jealous of the fact that Pandora’s Actor had been created by Ainz and pursed his lips, his eyebrows deepening into a frown.

“Demiurge and I shall be proceeding to the vaults to retrieve a teleportation ring for him.”

“Oh, such an honour to be bestowed a ring, my congratulations go to you, Demiurge-san!”

“Hm, thank you very much.” Demiurge coolly replied him with a wan smile.

“Although this may offend you, may I be brave and request the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown too and permit me to leave the Treasury and move to other floors?” Pandora’s Actor bowed, apologising for his rudeness.

“How dare-” Demiurge fumed.

“It’s alright, Demiurge. Yes, Pandora’s Actor, your request is indeed reasonable and I shall permit it, given the bizarre circumstance as of now.”

Demiurge frowned inwardly, detecting that Momonga-sama seemed to lean towards Pandora’s Actor more.

“A thousand thanks can never be enough for such an immense favour you have bestowed me, Momonga-sama!” Pandora’s Actor clicked his heels together with great force, tossing out his arm which was straightened all the way to the tips of his fingers and saluted with great pomp and circumstance… or to put it less kindly, he was hamming it up.

Ainz looked at his egghead, and gently shook his head.

He was not a bad sort, and he was quite capable, but regretfully—

“That’s enough. Now, Demiurge, let us proceed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … I always have trouble ending a sex scene. Is it because I just don’t want them to end? Heh.  
> Back into the rabbit hole I go...

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction. Huhu


End file.
